stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Luchthaven van Wikistad
Heeft iemand zin om de luchthaven te ontwerpen (net zoals de wijken). Bucurestean 8 mei 2007 16:02 (UTC) :Ja, was ik al van plan maar heb niet zo veel tijd. Ik heb al plannen liggen :-) 8 mei 2007 16:07 (UTC) Plattegrond Een klein opzetje (ik merkte dat er al meer dan een maand niet aan gewerkt was... --Moriad 14 jun 2007 23:00 (UTC) :Ik weet het niet precies, hou er wel rekening mee dat de kaart op deze pagina niet echt meer klopt. We hebben een vertrekhal boven de weg denk ik (waar ook het station is), een grote parkeerplaats links er naast, en er onder op de plek waar "Luchthaven" staat zijn de gates en is de landingsbaan. : :Zie dit kaartje. 15 jun 2007 05:28 (UTC) ::Nee, mijn bedoeling was om het in het midden te laten aankomen (zoals hier), maar iemand heeft dat veranderd en alle kaarten die op die zijn gebaseerd, zien er ook zo uit :-). Maar het is ZEKER EN VAST de bedoeling om dat in het midden van rechts te laten aankomen, want dat staat zo in mijn plannen :-) 15 jun 2007 15:30 (UTC) :::Dat had Martijn veranderd omdat de luchthaven volgens sommigen te dicht bij de stad lag. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 15:38 (UTC) ::::Zet er dan gewoon een klein strookje bos tussen, zolang de snelweg maar in het midden vd luchthaven uitkomt! :-) 15 jun 2007 15:42 (UTC) :::::das ori. Alexandru eq. 15 jun 2007 15:43 (UTC) ::::::We kunnen dat ineens samen doen met mijn voorstel :-) 15 jun 2007 15:59 (UTC) ::::::Het vliegveld ligt wel dicht bij de stad, maar er liggen eerst nog het WTC, een parkeerplaats (ik gok intern) en nog een gebouw tussen. En de wijken van de stad zijn de haven, het industrieterrein en de sportwijk, oftwel wijken waar eigenlijk niemand woont of last heeft van vliegverkeer. Daarenboven zijn de aanvliegroutes niet over de stad, dus eigenlijk zie ik geen goed argument om het vliegveld te verplaatsen... --Moriad 15 jun 2007 16:06 (UTC) ::::::::Verplaatsen kun je het niet noemen. Ik denk dat je door de snelweg te verplaatsen (zoals ik al zei) + jouw argumenten al heel wat plaats hebt. 15 jun 2007 16:10 (UTC) :::::::::Misschien moet je de woningen parallel met de landingsbaan vervangen door een bufferzone. Zoniet wordt het zoals met alle luchthavens: petitie na petitie, en dat is toch niet wat we willen. 20px Aesopus 30 jun 2007 16:09 (UTC) Plattegrond (2) *snelweg in het midden (rechts) *een of twee landingsbanen *bedrijfsruimtes (maar op het vliegveld, dus niet aan de andere kant van de weg) *aankomst en vertrekhal *gates Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:14 (UTC) :Wat is de bedoeling van dit lijstje? Ik zei dat ik de luchthaven ging doen maar tot nu toe is het er nog niet van gekomen. Ik ga morgen de luchthaven ZEKER uitwerken. 21 jun 2007 13:49 (UTC) ::Ok. Alexandru eq. 21 jun 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::: Heo ver sta je er al mee? 30 jun 2007 15:56 (UTC) ::::"Morgen" is al weer een week geleden :p maar eh... sinds je de kaart hebt veranderd is het WTC, het station van de Luchthaven en de parkeerplaats erg slecht bereikbaar geworden. 30 jun 2007 17:59 (UTC) Uhm 'zou er geen groot ongeluk meer kunnen plaatsvinden'? En zelfmoordaanslagterroristen of communisten dan? --OosWesThoesBes 22 dec 2007 13:18 (UTC) Winkels Jillids, komen er net als bij Muntegu-vliegveld ook winkels? sep 17, 2009 14:25 (UTC) :Euh, ja maar die zijn in de terminals, voor de rest zijn er wel hotels voor vliegers en zo sep 17, 2009 14:43 (UTC)